Colleen Blanton
by Kiara2
Summary: The story of a young witch and her adventures at Eelnode
1. Default Chapter

Colleen Blanton ****

Colleen Blanton

Chapter 1: The Birthday Mail

Colleen Blanton tossed and turned uncomfortably in her bed on her family's second story beach house. It was almost midnight, but Colleen could not get to sleep. She sat up and gazed out the window at the Pacific Ocean lapping gently at the black sandy beach. _In a few minutes_, she thought, _I'll be eleven years old_. She sighed. There would be no party tomorrow. Colleen had never had any close friends; she went to a huge school where even the youngest kids formed cliques, and Colleen was used to simply blending into the crowd. Colleen sighed again and flopped back to her bed, tossing her wavy dark hair over the pillow. A few minutes after the green glow of her clock told her it was her birthday, Colleen drifted off to sleep.

Colleen awoke to the sun in her eyes. She remembered what day it was and sprang out of bed to go downstairs.

"Good morning, birthday girl," said Colleen's mother, Andrea.

"Is that bacon and banana pancakes I smell?" asked Colleen, smiling.

"Sure is," replied her mother. "I've been slaving over at it all morning." She gestured at the box of pancake mix. "Would you like to eat outside?"

"Okay," Colleen said. "Should I go get Dad up?"

"He's—he had to go run an errand. You'd think, after eleven years, that he'd learn not to leave birthday shopping until the last minute, wouldn't you?"

"At least he tries," Colleen said, grinning.

The weather was warm and sunny, with a light ocean breeze that made being outside worthwhile. Colleen and Mrs. Blanton ate their breakfasts in silence, watching sailboats drift past far offshore. Colleen was reaching for more bacon when a sudden movement caught her eye. Her mouth dropped open when she realized what had just landed on the porch railing: two large owls, one dark gray and the other brown. Mrs. Blanton gave a small squeak when both owls silently flew from the railing to the table. Colleen remained frozen in her chair, barely breathing as to not scare the owls away, until one walked up to her and thrust its leg at her.

"Wow, look, Mom, they have notes," she whispered. She slowly untied the papers from the legs of both owls, and opened the one addressed to her. In deep blue ink on yellowish paper it read:

Eelnode Academy of Magic

Dear Ms Blanton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Eelnode Academy of Magic, the finest school for young witches and wizards in North America. School will start on August 25. You will find enclosed a list of books and supplies that you will need this year at Eelnode. Eelnode Cruises will be leaving from Mardale Harbor in Herishvil at nine o'clock in the morning on August 25.

Yours truly,

Neill Judise, Vice Principal

"What on earth…" mumbled Andrea.

"Can I read yours?" Colleen said. Andrea nodded and Colleen traded papers with her.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Blanton,

As principal of Eelnode Academy of Magic, it is my great pleasure to inform you that your daughter, Colleen Blanton, is a witch. I am aware that you have been taught that magic does not exist. Therefore, I would like to arrange an interview with you and you daughter at eleven o'clock on June 10, at Milerook Hotel in Herishvil.

Sincerely,

Abigail Fisher, Principal

Soon after Colleen finished reading the second letter, her father appeared on the front porch holding a pillowcase.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing the bewildered expressions on his wife and daughter's face.

"Someone thinks I have magical powers and they want me to go to this school and they think I'm a _witch_!" Colleen blurted out in one breath. Andrea remained silent.

"What!" replied Jordan Blanton grinning. "I was just asking about the owls!" Colleen and Mrs. Blanton gave him their letters, which he read, and then glanced quickly over the lists of supplies that Colleen had not seen.

"Well, Colleen, congratulations!" Mr. Blanton said. Colleen's eyes widened and her mother's mouth dropped open.

"You are not telling me that you think it's true." There was no hint of a question in Andrea Blanton's voice.

Mr. Blanton nodded. "My brother Matt went to this school. He absolutely loved it."

"You mean there really is a school? I can do magic? I'm a _witch_?" Laurel said excitedly. Mrs. Blanton shook her head. "But Dad just said Matt…"

"You don't exactly have magical powers, you know, Colleen?"

"Well," began Mr. Blanton, "There are these little things, like when she was sick the water glass would come with no one moving it, things like that. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it."

"So Matt went there?" Colleen's mother said slowly. Jordan nodded. "Why don't we write them, invite them here for a few days, and if I see magic, maybe I'll be convinced."

Mr. Blanton wrote a short note to his brother and tied it to the leg of the gray owl. It took off. The brown owl glared at Jordan, then took off in the direction it had come.

"Now that lesser important matters are out of the way," Colleen's father said, passing the pillowcase to Colleen. "Careful with it."

Colleen gently eased a small wicker cage out of the pillowcase. She opened the box and gasped when a whiskered nose poked its way out. The nose belonged to a sleek rat, about the size of a large mouse, with the markings of a Siamese cat complete with blue eyes, which strolled calmly out of its box onto the table.

"Oh, Dad, thank you so much! Oh, he's such a cutie!"

"She," replied Mr. Blanton. "Don't get mad at me," he said to Andrea, "but I got her from a magical pet shop."

Colleen's mother raised her eyebrows. "And what, may I ask, would you have done if Colleen had not received that letter?"

"Well…I had a pretty good idea that she would," he replied, winking at Colleen.

Mrs. Blanton reached under the table and produced a large colorful gift bag. Colleen eagerly tore away the tissue paper to find a large supply of heavy art paper, colorful pencils, and many hues of watercolor paints. 

"This is cool, Mom! Thank you!" Colleen exclaimed. Colleen's mother smiled at her while stroking the rat on the back. 

During the days following her birthday, Colleen spent her time drawing, playing with her rat (whom she had decided to call Fiera), and swimming in the ocean. An owl delivered a reply from Colleen's uncle saying that they would arrive at the beach house at eleven thirty on Tuesday morning. Colleen noticed that, although her mother said that there was no way they were actually coming, she had quickly tidied up the house early Tuesday morning. 

Jordan Blanton made Andrea and Colleen come into the living room at eleven twenty-five. He and Mrs. Blanton were watching television, and Colleen was trying to retrieve Fiera from under the couch cushions when they all heard a small pop.

"Hi. Do you believe in magic now?" said a voice. Colleen looked up and saw that it belonged to her uncle, Matt. His wife, Laura, was standing next to him, holding a long thin box and a brightly colored piece of paper. Andrea Blanton's mouth dropped open and she gave a small gasp, but quickly recovered herself and got up and hugged her brother- and sister-in-law. 

"How—how did you get here?" She asked. Laura and Matt laughed.

"Magic," they said at the same time. Laura approached Colleen with the box, and handed it to her.

"It's a Happy Late Birthday-Going to Eelnode gift," she explained. _I may not go_, thought Colleen but she smiled and thanked her aunt and uncle for the present. 

The one thing that Colleen expected receive as a gift was in the box. 

"Um, it's a nice, um, broom," she said uncertainly. To her surprise, Matt burst into laughter.

"Think, Colleen, witches, brooms…." A look of astonishment came across Colleen's face, as well as Andrea's, and they looked at each other in amazement, then at Matt. 

"It _flies_?" Colleen asked. Matt nodded. "Can I try it?"

"Colleen—let Matt show you, first," warned Mrs. Blanton. Matt led the others to the porch, then swung his leg over the broom, which started to rise slowly, then gained speed. Colleen grinned; half of her birthday wish had come true. Matt flew several small circles, the glided gently to the porch. He passed it to Colleen, who took it in her hands and examined it. On it's handle were the words _Solar Flare._ With a hesitant look at her mother, who was smiling nervously, Colleen climbed onto the broom. Without warning, it gently started to rise. She nervously leaned to the right, and the broom swiveled in that direction, then inched forward. Colleen cautiously turned the tip of the broom back toward the porch, and landed there with little trouble at all. The adults all clapped and Laurel climbed off of the broom and bowed extravagantly. 

"It looks like you have the hang of it, though it takes some getting used to," said Laura. 

"Thank you so much for the broom," replied Colleen, out of breath but grinning. "It's…amazing!"

"Glad you like it," Matt said. "Now, Colleen, we're going to come here on the ninth and explain some things to you, then take you and your parents to Herishvil. This ticket"—he held up the multicolored piece of paper that Laura was holding when they first arrived—"is called a Portkey and is almost like a plane ticket. It transported Laura and me here, but you can buy one that takes you to Herishvil." Colleen and her parents were all staring at Matt like he had told him that a herd of wild horses was flying across the sky. "It doesn't make any sense, does it. I know; I was like that when I first found out."

"We'll see you on the ninth, then, Matt," said Colleen's father, laughing. Laura and Matt hugged everyone, then touched the ticket and vanished. 

During the next week, Colleen practiced her flying every day. Gradually her parents let her go farther away from their house, and she began exploring the dense woods around it. On the morning of the eighth, she heard laughter and cheers coming from over a large hill. She flew upwards to inspect where it was coming from, but was careful to keep herself hidden from view. 

At first, Colleen could not believe what she saw in the small clearing. Two girls and a boy were on brooms, tossing around a bright yellow ball back and forth between them. Colleen surprised herself by steering her broom to the group of kids and introducing herself. They seemed as shocked to see her as she did they. 

"My name's Brennan, and this is Westly and Miela," said the stockier of the boys, gesturing to the boy with light brown hair and the girl who had to be Brennan's twin. Brennan and Miela both had a head full of blonde ringlets and a dimple on one cheek each. 

"Do you go to Eelnode?" Westly asked quietly. 

"Well, I got my letter, but I'm not sure if I'm going to go." Miela looked at Colleen concernedly. 

"But if you're a witch—which you obviously are—you can't _not_ go!"

"I probably will," Colleen said confidently, though she didn't feel it. "My parents and I are going to Herishvil tomorrow to talk to the principal."

"We're all first years, too," said Brennan. "Don't let Miela convince you that she actually knows any magic." Miela pegged the ball at him, and he pretended to fall off of his broom. Brennan then threw it to Colleen, who deftly caught it and tossed it to Westly, who bounced it off his head. 

"We should play Quidditch!" shouted Miela. "Come on, girls against boys! Do you know how to play?" She asked Colleen. She shook her head. 

"Think of soccer in air. It's really confusing but with only one ball it should be easy," said Westly.

After Colleen quickly flew back to her house and told her parents where she was, they played their version of Quidditch until they were so tired they could barely stay on their brooms any longer. Colleen reluctantly flew home, but not before setting a time to meet with Miela, Brennan, and Westly on the day after she got back from Herishvil. Colleen had trouble falling asleep that night; she was excited as well as apprehensive about her big day in Herishvil tomorrow.   



	2. 

Laurel Blanton tossed and turned anxiously in her bed on the second story of her family's beach house

Hi. I hope you all are enjoying my story. The story may seem a little slow at the beginning but just hang in there; it will come along

Chapter 2

Herishvil

Colleen awoke early the next morning and quickly pulled on a light blue shirt and khaki pants before heading to the kitchen with Fiera on her shoulder. Her parents were already dressed and sitting at the breakfast table. Colleen hurriedly ate several muffins and fed the crumbs to Fiera, who was now about half the size of Colleen's palm. 

Colleen was restlessly sketching a picture of her rat when Matt and Laura appeared in the living room. They explained to Colleen and her parents that the Portkey tickets would transport them to a designated point in Herishvil. At precisely nine forty-five Colleen and her parents touched a finger to one card, while her aunt and uncle held on to another. 

After a few minutes of nauseating spinning, Colleen opened her eyes to see what seemed to be a large yellow dressing room, her parents sprawled across a bench on one wall, and her aunt and uncle standing in the center of all. "Welcome to Herishvil Arrival," a sign on the door said. "Enjoy your stay."

"That was considerably less sickening than Floo powder, if I remember correctly," remarked Colleen's father. 

"Considerably," agreed his brother. "But a little more expensive." The group exited the room and emerged into a large circular building. The core of the building was hollow and many doors lined the circumference. In the center, on the ground floor was a small ring-shaped kiosk in which a group of young men and women—_wizards and witches_, Colleen corrected herself—collected the Portkeys. Laura led the way to the kiosk, deposited the tickets, and strolled out of the building. 

Herishvil seemed to Colleen like a mix between a large shopping center and a small downtown area, minus the large roads and parking lots. Witches and wizards of all ages meandered through the streets, glancing at window displays and chatting amongst themselves. A gentle breeze wafted through the rows of buildings and swayed some baskets of flowers that were hanging from an old-fashioned street lamp. Laura crossed the street towards a small cottage shaped building with the faded words _Milerook Hotel_ painted over the door. She directed Jordan and Andrea to the building and said that she and Matt wold meet them there later. 

Colleen could tell immediately that the building was not really a hotel. Instead, it looked rather like a large comfortable den. Inside a tall, thin, middle aged man who was wearing dark gray robes that matched his hair greeted them with a smile. "Ah, you must be the Blantons," he said. "I'm Neill Judice. And you are Colleen?" Colleen smiled nervously and shook the vice-principal's hand. He invited the Blantons to sit down on the large pink couch and offered a tray of cookies. After a few minutes of small talk, a strong-looking woman in purple robes entered the room and introduced herself as Abigail Fisher, the principal of Eelnode. She had with her a thick photo album and a folder stuffed with papers. She explained that Eelnode was situated on an island about eighty miles out to sea, directly west of Herishvil. She produced a photo of the island and several of the school itself. At this, Colleen's mother gasped in disgust. 

"Is this some sort of a joke?" she said. "You want me to send my daughter to a nuclear power plant on a hideous island?"

"What are you talking about? It's gorgeous." Colleen was looking at the same picture, but what she saw was a small green island with white beaches. A cluster of buildings with red-tiled roofs was nestled between large hills, and on the opposite side of the island foaming waves crashed against sharp rocks. Groups of students in bright blue robes were walking from building to building. Colleen pointed this out to her mother, who stared at the picture as if trying to focus her eyes. 

"Oh! Why didn't I see that before? It _is _beautiful."

"To non-magic people," explained Principal Fisher, "The island is as ugly as they see it. Most do see a power plant contaminating the air and water, but others see no island at all." She and Judice took turns telling to Colleen about Eelnode. There were four houses: Ambertail, Dappleburn, Ivywood, and Mantawhip. Four boys and four girls per year were selected to be in each house. The principals went on to clarify other small details and questions that Colleen and her parents had. Before she knew it, Colleen was shaking hands with them and exiting the small building with her parents. She had made her decision about Eelnode. 

Colleen and her parents went again to Herishvil one week before school started, so Colleen could get her books, wand, and other school supplies. The sky was gray and the air humid, and Colleen felt that she had never really woken up. She bought her books at a store called The Golden Locus, where a plump witch in bright turquoise robes helped Colleen find them: _Spells and Charms One, North American History of Magic, Magical Marine Life, Beginner's Potions, and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. _Colleen thought she could have spent all day in the well-lit, airy shop, but her parents said she could only buy two extra books. She chose one entitled _Mermaids Adeep_ and another called _Useful and Rare Spells and Charms_. 

Colleen followed her parents to a wand shop across the street. Willow's Wands was its name, and a tall graceful witch in sage green robes glided over to Colleen. She bent down to look at her in the eyes, then in one motion pulled several wands from a rack and handed one to Colleen. 

"Redwood, unicorn hair, twelve-inch, supple." She said. "Try it." Colleen raised her eyebrows but took the wand. The woman made a swishy gesture with one hand, and Colleen imitated her. Nothing happened. 

"Ok then," said the woman. She took the wand from Colleen's hand and replaced it with another. "Maple, dragon heartstring, nine inch, firm." Colleen waved the wand around, but once again, nothing happened. 

"Birch, phoenix feather, fourteen inches, quite elastic." 

Eucalyptus, grindelow scale, eight inches, rigid."

"Mesquite wood, unicorn hair, ten inches, strong yet springy." Colleen took the wand. Green ribbons popped out of it, in the midst of purple smoke. "Ah, there you go! This wand will serve you well, Colleen, especially in transfiguration and defense." Colleen's father thanked the woman and paid for Colleen's wand while her mother tied the ribbons. The next stop was Gladrag's Wizard Wear where Colleen, among several other Eelnode Students her age, got fitted for bright blue robes. As she was leaving, she spotted Miela and Brennan, along with an older girl, also with curly blonde hair. Miela, holding three shopping bags in each hand, saw Colleen and walked over to her, a bright smile lighting up her face. 

"Hey!" she said to Colleen and her parents. "Have all your shopping done? That's my sister Else. She's a fifth year."

"Yeah, I've got everything… do you think we'll need anything that's not on the list?" replied Colleen. 

"Make sure you have your swimsuit—it is an island, you know! Oh—I have to go—Else sees her boyfriend. I'll see you next week though!" 

Colleen and her parents stopped at "Simian's Fine Ice" for some delicious, creamy ice cream before heading to Herishvil Arrival to go home. As Colleen licked her Triple Fudge-Fudge cone, she realized what had been bothering her since she bought her wand. 

"Did you tell that wand woman my name?" Her parents shook their heads. "I wonder how she knew…strange." But at the bottom of her ice-cream cone, she got some good advice—written on a bright blue gumball were the words "In strange lands be prepared for the strange".


	3. 

Colleen awoke very early the next morning and dressed in a light blue shirt and khaki pants before heading to the kitchen with Fiera on her shoulder

Yay. Chapter 3 is done. See if you can tell how much fun I had making up all of the new names!

****

Eelnode Cruise

Colleen awoke on the morning of August twenty-fifth and, after putting on her Eelnode robes, shuffled to the full-length mirror that was hanging on her bedroom door. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands rose to her head, seemingly of their own accord. "Bedhead…" she moaned, and reached frantically for the hairbrush on her dresser. Her hand fell instead on the thick book she had bought at The Golden Locus in Herishvil, _Useful and Rare Spells and Charms. _She flipped through the pages, distraught, until she came to a section entitled _Vanity Charms._ Colleen looked at the pictures until finally chosing one charm that looked simpler than others. "Crinis Oru" she whispered, her eyes squeezed tight and hand shaking as she pointed her wand to a strand of hair and twirled her fingers, as it said to do in the book. She slowly opened her eyes, and laughed out loud. Her dark brown hair was in hundreds of tiny braids! Colleen fingered her wand. She could do magic. She opened the book again, wondering how else she could use it, but was stopped short by her mother calling to her to get ready. 

"I'm coming!" Colleen yelled, and tucked her wand into the small duffel bag that would also carry Fiera. Jordan Blanton entered his daughter's bedroom and hefted her trunk onto his shoulder. 

"Make sure you have everything," he reminded her. "You don't come back until Thanksgiving, you know." Colleen assured him that she had packed all that she would need into the trunk. He peered at his daughter, shaking his head slightly. 

"Looks good, Colleen. You're a natural." Colleen grinned. The two went downstairs, where Andrea was waiting with a Portkey ticket. With an arched eyebrow, she fingered one of Colleen's braids. 

"You didn't…" Colleen nodded, trying not to smile too largely. 

"Want me to show you?" she asked, reaching into her duffel for her wand. Her mother shook her head. 

"Maybe it would be safer to wait until after you've had some training." The family touched the Portkey and was transported to Herishvil. 

The wizard town was much more crowded today than a week ago. Students her age and older in bright blue robes hurried about, dragging trunks and greeting friends. As the Blantons exited the Herishvil Arrival, she spotted Brennan and Miela, along with their parents and Else, emerging from a small restaurant across the street. She greeted them and the whole group made their way down to Mardale Harbor, where a mass of Eelnode blue was visible from atop the hill. A large gray and blue ferry was docked there, and Colleen could see that students were already boarding. A horn blew, and more students made their way to the dock. 

"Don't forget to write, Colleen, no matter how much fun you have," said Andrea, with tears in her eyes. "Learn a lot, study, so you can impress us when you get home." Colleen nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

"I will, Mom," she promised, and hugged her tightly. She turned to her father. 

"Make me even prouder, my little witch," he said fondly. "Have a wonderful time."

Colleen tipped her trunk onto its wheels, and followed Brennan and Miela to the boat. They claimed an area inside with several armchairs, then went outside to the deck to wave at their parents. Soon after the boat pulled away, Westly joined the group. They waved at their families until they were not visible. 

"What house do you want to be in?" Brennan asked Westly and Colleen. "Else's in Ambertail" 

"I just hope we're together," said Westly, taking a seat. Colleen agreed. She had finally made friends; would they be split up? She didn't think about it much longer because Brennan and Miela began discussing Quodpot, whatever that was. 

The _Eelnode Cruise_ sailed well into the afternoon. The sky was cloudless and the water calm. Once during the boat ride, dolphins leaped in the waves just ahead of the bow. The students ate a lunch of sandwiches and chips, and some were seen napping in the sun. Colleen, however, only nibbled at her food and was too excited to even sit still for long. As the sun began to set, an island appeared on the horizon. 

"Please leave all of your luggage on the _Cruise._ It will be brought to the island separately, along with all pets," said a voice. Colleen stroked Fiera and placed her back into the duffel bag

"First years, right here!" Colleen looked up to see Professor Judice surrounded by seven or eight students her age by the pier. Sorting will take place in the Casino." He pointed at a large circular building. "The sorting ceremony will begin."

Colleen shivered. She hoped that she would be sorted into the same house as Brennan, Miela, and Westly, or at least one of the three. Professor Judice led the first years into the Casino and in front of a crescent-moon-shaped stage. An arch, glowing with light, was in the middle of the stage. 

"When Professor Fisher calls your name, enter the arch. This is our sorting ceremony, devised by Eelnode's founders two hundred years ago. The houses are Ambertail, Ivywood, Dappleburn, and Mantawhip. The arch will determine which house you will be placed in. This is important because, for the next seven years, you will grow very close to others in your house," said Judice formally. Colleen's heart was beating wildly. What was behind the arch? Would she be separated from her new friends? Would she be chosen at all? 

"Blake Alvers." A stocky boy walked nervously to the arch, which was glowing even more brightly. He stepped into the radiance, and then disappeared completely. Colleen gasped. A few moments later, he emerged through the light, his face pale and eyes slightly dazed. 

"Dappleburn" he said shakily, then sat down at the Dappleburn table, which was applauding and cheering. 

"Colleen Blanton." Colleen suddenly could not move. Miela gave her a little shove and a reassuring smile, and Colleen forced her legs to move. She hoped she was not trembling too visibly. As she stepped through the arch, she relaxed; it felt as if she had entered a warm bath. 

The light dimmed suddenly. Colleen was in the Casino, but it was empty. Four figures appeared. Three wizards and a witch, dressed in gray robes like the Eelnode teachers, approached Colleen. 

"I am Marion Ivywood."

"I am Jacob Mantawhip."

"I am Phillip Dappleburn."

"I am Randolph Ambertail."

"Um, my name is Colleen Blanton," said Colleen, taking a deep breath. The bald man, Randolph Ambertail, smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Welcome to Eelnode," he said. "Your magical education is very important, and you are expected to study hard, be honest, and use magic for what it is meant while you are here."

"You will make new friends and learn valuable lessons here at Eelnode," said Marion Ivywood.

"Eelnode is one of many schools in the world that believes and teaches magic as a defense and as a way of life," said Jacob Mantawhip, a heavy-set man with snow-white hair. 

"We founded it first as a refuge from those afraid of us, but today, as relations are better, Eelnode is a school that educates young witches and wizards how to use magic wisely," finished the man in glasses, Phillip Dappleburn. "Do you have any questions, Colleen Blanton?" She shook her head no. Marion Ivywood came close to Colleen and placed her hands on Colleen's shoulders. She smiled and stepped back. The three wizards did the same thing. They then exchanged glances. Marion Ivywood smiled again. 

"You are most assuredly an Ivywood. Announce this to the school, Colleen. Welcome to Eelnode." As suddenly as they had appeared, the four people were abruptly not there. Colleen turned and saw the glowing arch. She stepped through it, and saw the Casino reappear through the light. 

"Ivywood," she said to the school. The table to the far right clapped and cheered, and Colleen sat down there and breathed for what seemed the first time in minutes. She couldn't have been in the arch for less than five minutes, but everyone else seemed to be spending only a matter of seconds. Maybe the arch was a time warp? Colleen pushed this out of her thoughts as "Chee, Rachel" became a Mantawhip and "Corbell, Libby" a Dappleburn. Then "Dellson, Brennan" was called. He walked toward the arch in his self-assured gait. He stepped out a moment later. 

"Ambertail," he said. He headed to the table on the opposite side of the Casino. He glanced at Colleen and shrugged his shoulders, smiling sadly. Miela was next. She too strolled to the arch, but Colleen could see that her face was worried. When she appeared from the light, her expression was a mixture of relief and guilt. 

"Ambertail." Colleen's heart sunk to her stomach. Miela sat next to her brother. She made a reaching motion towards Colleen with her hand but then turned around to watch "Gates, Kevin" be sorted into Mantawhip. 

After "Hamden, Jeanne" was sorted into Dappleburn, there was finally another new Ivywood. "Neelie, Colby" was a spiky-haired boy who smiled at Colleen but didn't say anything as he sat down next to her. "Noreldon, Mohammed" was also placed into Ivywood. Colby and Mohammed were obviously friends because they started whispering away as soon as Mohammed reached the table. 

Right after "Opra, Matthew" was placed into Ambertail, yet another Ivywood was sorted. It was "Runic, Erin", a very tall girl with sandy hair. She sat down on the other side of Colleen, grinning brightly.

"Hi, I'm Erin… I guess you heard. I'm so glad I got into Ivywood…My brother, Mark over there?" She pointed at an older boy farther down the Ivywood table. "He's a third year, and my sister up there at the front, Janna—she's the Head Girl, she's in Ivywood too." Erin said all this very fast, then took a deep breath and said, "And you're Colleen."

Colleen had to laugh. "Yes, I am. So are your parents wizards too?"

"Yep. Yours?"

"No, they're both Muggles. My aunt and uncle are though. "

"Oh. You don't want to tell the Mantawhips that—I heard they look down on Muggle-borns…oh! Don't you know him?" 

"Schulze, Westly" had just been summoned to the arch. When he came out, he wore an expression of utter relief. 

"Ivywood," he announced. Colleen and Erin cheered loudly. Westly sat down near Erin. There were only a few left to be sorted.

Colleen paid close attention to the names of the remaining first years. There was "Stoma, Michael", a Dappleburn, "Taxon, Alysa", a red-haired girl who went to sit next to Miela, "Tor, Lena", a Mantawhip, and "Welbis, Asher", who joined Colleen and the others at the Ivywood table. 

Colleen stretched her legs as "Keith, White" was sorted into Mantawhip. She was tired and hungry, but at least the Sorting was almost finished. The last two girls, "Yarafat, Delia" and "Zenith, Jade" were placed into Ivywood. As Jade, with brown hair and pale green eyes sat down next to Delia a very short girl with red-gold hair, Professor Fisher rose from her chair and began to speak. 

"Another year at Eelnode has begun!" she said. Several older students groaned and heaved sighs. It took Colleen a few seconds before she realized that they were all joking. "First off, as a reminder to everyone, everything beyond Perimeter Road is off limits, and by no means should you find a reason to venture beyond without a teacher. There is plenty to do here on campus. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning. Have another great year at Eelnode!" As she said her last words, four huge dogs carried large gleaming bronze trays of food into to the Casino. 

"Hey, Ampersand, buddy, how's the pup?" Mark, Erin's brother, greeted the huge red-brown dog that looked like a cross between a mastiff and a boxer. The "pup" thumped his arm-thick, forked tail against a bench, then gently placed the tray on the table. Colleen realized that her mouth had dropped open, and shut it as the quartet of canines exited the Casino. She resolved to not let anything surprise her again, as she had seen everything now. 

"What type of dogs are they?" Colleen asked when Ampersand whacked her sharply in the posterior region with his tail as he passed.

"Dogs?" asked Jade through a mouthful of corn. "They're Crups."

"No they're not," Erin replied. "Crups look like those yippy fierce dogs… Jack Russels." 

"What are they talking about?" Delia said quietly to Colleen. Erin was asking Mark about the animals, who explained that they were dogs but had a fraction of Crup in their blood. 

"Not an idea…What is this stuff?" replied Colleen as she peered into a large pitcher filled with an orange liquid. 

"Don't drink it!" interjected Mohammed from the other side of the table. "It's nasty stuff, pumpkin juice."

"It's fine," retorted Colby. He poured the pumpkin juice into his glass and drank it all in one gulp. 

Erin and Jade were now discussing about the breeding habits of Crups. Colleen did her best to ignore them and watched as Westly, Asher, Mohammed, and Colby raced to see who could drink a glass of pumpkin juice fastest. 

Colleen did manage to obtain some pumpkin juice, later during dinner. Its taste was not bad, just interesting—and orange. 

After dinner and a huge slice of cheesecake for dessert, Colleen was so tired that she could hardly keep her eyes open. Janna and a prefect called Casper escorted them from the Casino to Ivywood House. 

"I hope you all help Ivywood win the Cup this year. It's been…how long?" she said to an Ivywood prefect. 

"Three years," he replied. "I saw you boys with the pumpkin juice," he admonished with mock-sternness. "You'd better not keep that up," he laughed. "At least we have respectable girls." For some reason Janna found this funny. She doubled over, laughing, and didn't stop until they had reached Ivywood House. An indignant expression came over Erin's face. 

As much as she tried not to be, Colleen was shocked at the appearance of the Ivywood common room. The walls seemed to swarm. At closer inspection, Colleen realized that is was plastered with overlapping photos, drawings, and newspaper clippings that were all moving. A green and purple banner was strung across two identical staircases. On it, a family of deer grazed behind silvery lettering that read _Ivywood_. Janna led the girls up to the staircase to the right and into their dorm. In it were four identical canopied beds that were slightly raised off of the floor. The girls drew straws (conjured up by Janna) to decide on who got what bed. Colleen got the one next to a large window that overlooked the pier and part of the beach, as well as a section of dense forest. 

After dragging their trunks and collecting their pets from the top of the stairs, the girls took turns changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Colleen lay silently in bed, listening to Jade's owl, Falco hoot softly and the waves lapping at the shore. As she rolled over and shut her eyes, the sensation that she was still on the _Eelnode Cruise,_ rocking gently on the ocean, followed her into her dreams. 


End file.
